


Ruffle

by vice17



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vice17/pseuds/vice17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan has very sensitive hair, Kirk is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to botanycameos for giving me the idea of the sensitive hair, although the plot kind of went away from where I originally wanted it to go.

Kirk doesn’t notice it at first. It is only after Khan lets out a little mewling sound one time, that he starts to take notice. It happens when Jim touches Khan’s hair. Jim is a tactile person always has been. He gives out little touches to his friends all the time. He brushes his hands against their arms, bumps their shoulders. It is always just little things. So it is no wonder he starts touching Khan too, since the man became a part of his crew and a friend.

Jim doesn’t touch his other friends’ hair though. His little fixation with Khan’s dark locks may have a little to do with that. The first time he touches Khan’s hair, it is just a little brush of his hand against the hairs at his nape. Easily explained away as a slip of a hand meant to brush a shoulder instead, should Khan react negatively. Khan merely gives a little twitch but doesn’t say anything against it. Clearly the touch isn’t unwelcome so Jim assumes it is okay. From then on he starts to touch Khan more often, another brush against his nape, a hand ruffling up that perfectly kept hairstyle. The last one makes Khan stalk away after giving Jim an annoyed look. But that is par for the course for them.

It happens on the bridge. Jim is bored and looking for a distraction from the paperwork that needs to be done. He sees Khan, Uhura and Spock engaged in deep conversation at the back of the room. Smirking, Jim gets up from the captain’s chair and makes his way to the exit of the bridge. Conveniently he passes the trio on his way out. Just before walking past Khan’s back he shoots out his hand to ruffle up Khan’s hair thoroughly.

Jim expects Khan to show a reaction of surprise. He just doesn’t quite get the reaction he expects. Clearly the man’s composure is made of steel because he doesn’t even twitch. Khan turns around annoyed before stalking away again without another word. Jim heard it though. That sound, almost like a mewling moan. So silent, Jim at first doubted he heard it at all. Uhura is smirking at him and Spock has one eyebrow lifted at his antics. Jim ignores them and quickly turns around to go after Khan. He has to find out where that sound came from.   

He follows Khan all the way to his private quarters. Jim now stands in the entrance looking inside Khan’s room. Before he can ask, Khan makes a gesture to his captain to come in. “Since you followed me all the way from the bridge Captain, I assume you wish to speak with me.”

Now that he is inside Khan’s quarters, the door closing behind him, Jim doesn’t know what to say. You don’t just start a conversation with, “May I touch your hair again? Don’t worry; I’m just a little curious to see what happens.” While Jim can talk himself out of any situation, he also believes in the power of taken action. He quickly closes the distance between him and Khan with a few steps and brushes both of his hands through Khan’s hair. Jim expects to be rebuffed, punched even. He knows he deserves it for invading Khan’s personal space in such a blatant way.

What he gets is an augment turned into a kitten. The mewling sounds are back, much louder this time. Khan’s eyes are slipping closed as he pushes his head against Jim’s stroking hands. Jim is fascinated, entranced to see the otherwise closed off man turn into a puddle of goo. A flush is starting to show on Khan’s cheeks. Jim didn’t even now the augment could blush. And still no protest seems to be forthcoming. Jim decides to take a step back without moving his hands down. To his surprise Khan follows blindly, still moving his head left and right into Jim’s hands.

The moans coming out of Khan’s mouth are getting to Jim. Before he even realizes what he is doing, he steps closer again to pull Khan into a bruising kiss. Khan lets out a shocked little gasp into Jim’s mouth. Jim quickly takes advantage to run his tongue across Khan’s teeth and further into his mouth. The man’s taste is addicting, slightly spicy with a hint of something Jim can’t quite place. He explores that mouth with intend, turning Khan’s head this way and that to get at every little nook with his tongue. Pulling back slightly, Jim nips Khan’s lower lip lightly and then soothes it with his tongue. The movement pulls out another gasp. Khan looks slightly debauched now. His hair is a mess because of Jim’s hands; red bruised lips and eyes half lidded as if he is drunk on pleasure. Jim guesses he is from the sounds that keep coming forth just from his hands in Khan’s hair.

Jim wants to make him look wrecked though. He wants to take this man apart slowly and then put him back together again. But first he needs to get them both in Khan’s bed, with Khan stretched out naked against the sheets. Not wanting to take the risk of stopping the sounds Khan is producing, Jim keeps stroking the soft midnight locks. He turns them both around with the touch of his hands and slowly steps back in the direction of the bed. Khan still follows willingly. By now it is clear to Jim that Khan’s hair is very sensitive. Jim is curious too find the other sensitive spots on his soon to be lover’s body. Once they arrive at the bed, Jim pushes Khan to sit down and pulls his mouth into a kiss. This time he takes his time, softly exploring Khan’s red lips and twining his tongue around the other man’s.

He slowly moves one hand to cup Khan’s cheek and lets his other hand wander down the man’s clothed chest, feeling the tight muscles beneath the thin shirt. Removing his hands from Khan’s hair seems to clear Khan’s mind a little. His eyes are now focused on Jim. Jim half expects to still be punched even after those two mind blowing kisses. But Khan lives to surprise Kirk today. He sits back and pulls at Kirk’s hips until Jim is straddling his lap. Before he can ask anything, Khan is on him again. He wraps a strong arm around Jim’s back and pulls him against his lips with a hand at the back of Jim’s head. This time it is not Jim who is in control. Khan pushes inside Jim’s mouth taking his turn to explore the other with sweeping touches of his tongue.

By now it is not only Khan who is softly moaning as Jim gives as good as he gets. Their tongues are caught in a battle of control neither is willing to lose. The kiss quickly turns heated and passionate. A hand runs down Jim’s back and up again under his shirt, nails scratching up and down his spine. He pulls back with a gasp pulling at the hem of Khan’s shirt. He needs him naked now, to feel soft skin and hard muscles underneath his hands. Khan pulls back so Jim can get that damn shirt up and off of Khan’s body. He quickly pulls his own shirt of too. He barely has enough time before he is quickly pulled chest to chest by Khan’s strong arms.

Khan’s mouth bites and licks at Jim’s collarbone before he moves up to suck a bruise into the hollow of Jim’s neck. Jim’s mouth opens in a silent hitch as he runs his hands across the ridges of Khan’s chest. He feels the muscles beneath Khan’s belly flex and runs one hand up to twist Khan’s left nipple. He repeats the action until both nipples are hard nubs against his hand. Jim pulls Khan’s head back up from his neck to his mouth with a hand his hair. Instantly the mewling starts up again and Khan leans into the kiss. Jim decides then and there he’ll explore another time how pliant his lover becomes from getting his hair touched.

But first he stands back up to take of his boots and the rest of his clothes. Khan, still slightly dazed, does the same and slides up onto the middle of the bed. Jim moves quickly and covers Khan’s body with his own. Naked skin finally touching naked skin and eliciting moans from both of them. Jim presses kisses onto Khan’s lips and across his jaw towards his neck. He sucks a bruise into the skin there and pulls back to admire his work. He has a hand pulling lightly at Khan’s locks, reveling in the sounds that spill across Khan’s red kissed lips. Khan wraps his muscled thighs around Jim’s sides pulling Jim as close as he can get him.

The man is perfection, Jim thinks. He can’t wait any longer. He speaks into Khan’s ear, “Where is the lube?” Khan points to the cabinet at the side of the bed and Jim quickly leans up and pulls the top drawer open. Pulling out lube and a condom he tosses the items on the bed next to them. Khan wraps his arms back around Jim as he lifts up and attached his mouth to Jim’s chest. Jim lets out a broken moan at the feel of those lips and teeth sucking and biting his right nipple. Once Khan is satisfied he moves on until Jim’s left nipple is wet and hard too.

Jim is rock hard, has been since that first electrifying kiss. He feels Khan’s own hardness as they move their hips in short hard thrusts. Their cocks are sliding against each other, creating a delicious friction. Jim is moving his hands down Khan’s arms as his lover moves his mouth back up Jim’s neck. What Jim hears next almost makes him come on the spot. “I want you to fuck me, Captain”, Khan says, looking Jim right in the eyes. Jim pushes his hands against Khan’s shoulders to get the man flat on his back as he devours his lover’s mouth. Blindly he feels with one hand until he gets a hold of the lube and flicks open the cap.

One final kiss on Khan’s lips and he moves his mouth in tiny kisses down Khan’s chest never loosing eye contact with the other man. Jim teasingly moves his tongue in and around Khan’s bellybutton mimicking what he plans to do. Khan growls, “Hurry up.” Clearly his lover is getting impatient. Jim smirks and moves his mouth further down until his lips touch the head of Khan’s cock. He teases with his tongue around the slit licking up the drop of precome. He can hear Khan’s hisses of air and drawn out moans as he licks up and down the hardness before him. Finally he sucks Khan’s cock down to the root and back up again, establishing a slow steady rhythm.

Meanwhile he grabs the lube and slicks up his fingers. He pulls back from the hard cock and pushes Khan’s thighs further open and back. He wants to see his lover’s every reaction as he opens him up with his fingers. He trails the first finger down and around Khan’s opening, gently pushing but not yet penetrating him further. “Stop teasing, James. Or I’ll do it myself.” Khan growls again. Khan giving him orders in bed really isn’t surprising. The man always knows what he wants and gets it. Jim loves the sound of Khan’s voice, all commanding, like liquid fire running down Jim’s spine.

With a little push, the first finger enters his lover. Jim can feel Khan’s ass gripping around his finger. It pulls a deep moan out of his throat, just imagining his cock thrusting into that tight heat. Khan’s eyes flutter shut as he moves his ass against Jim’s finger. Adding a little more lube, Jim adds a second and then a third finger. All the while he looks for any signs of discomfort on his lover’s part. Khan keeps moaning as he fucks his ass onto Jim’s stretching fingers. Those strong hips are undulating, pulling Jim’s fingers in deep again and again. Jim crooks his fingers slightly, searching out Khan’s prostate. Once he finds it, he flicks it now and again to get more deep groans out of Khan. Those groans are the most erotic sound he has ever heard.

Jim can’t deny himself anymore. His cock is hard and already leaking precome. Quickly he pulls on the condom and slicks up his cock, giving out a quiet moan. Pulling out his fingers draws forth another groan from Khan. He stretches out across his lover, lining up his cock and slowly begins to fill him up. That first tight heat around just the head of his cock makes Jim’s blood boil with desire. He kisses Khan deeply, swallowing every sound as he pushes himself in until his balls touch Khan’s ass. He holds still, waiting for a sign to see if he can move.

They keep trading kisses as hands wander up and down each other’s bodies. “Move”, Khan says. He lifts his ass against Jim. Jim thrusts back and forth slowly, taking a hold of Khan’s hips. “I’m not going to break, James”, Khan says as he pulls Jim closer. At those words, Jim is done with holding back. He pulls out until just the tip of his cock is still inside, only to slam in again hard. Jim finds Khan’s prostate and is rewarded with a hard kiss and nails scratching down his back. By now kisses have turned into harsh gasps and licks against each other’s lips. Both of them are producing a constant stream of growls and moans. 

“You are gorgeous, you know that.” Jim gasps out. He is fucking Khan hard now, hitting the man’s prostate on every thrust. Jim reaches down and puts a hand around Khan’s cock already slick with precome. His hand strokes in time with the thrusts of his cock inside his lover. “Are you going to come for me, gorgeous?” Jim whispers into Khan’s mouth. A broken moan is Khan’s answer as Jim looks into dark hooded eyes. He moves his free hand from Khan’s hip up his body and into his hair. He strokes through the dark locks. With a harsh gasp and long mewling moan Khan comes apart. His come spreading across Jim’s stroking hand and his inner muscles rippling around Jim’s cock. Jim keeps stroking and thrusting until Khan is a beautiful shivering mess. With a few more thrust into that heat, Jim comes too. Khan’s inner muscles are still spasming around Jim’s cock drawing out his orgasm. Gasping for breath he collapses onto Khan.

Jim can feel Khan’s hand stroke across his back and humming in the chest beneath his head. After a while he pushes himself up again onto one arm. He leans down and kisses his lover’s smiling mouth slowly, no need to rush now. Automatically he runs his free hand through Khan’s hair again, earning him a keen and a soft nip on his bottom lip from the other man. Leaning back slightly, he takes in the sight of Khan beneath him, all flushed soft skin and hooded eyes. To think all he did was stroke the dark soft locks on Khan’s head. He’ll happily keep ruffling Khan’s hair up every chance he gets for the rest of his life. Especially if it means getting his lover to look like this, totally relaxed and content.

End  



End file.
